


KRY | hotpot

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [71]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "KRY// Ryeowook and Kyuhyun try to force Yesung to go out and eat with them. The maknaes tried to do just about everything and Yesung regrets giving in."</p>
            </blockquote>





	KRY | hotpot

_I’m supposed to be on a diet,_  Yesung grumbles to himself as Ryeowook drags him down the street. He and Kyuhyun can _not_  stop talking about the new hotpot place around the corner. Literally cannot stop. It’s like they mention it once a day or something, no. It’s multiple times.  _Per hour._

“Remember that new huoguo place we went to last week?” Kyuhyun will ask.

“The one with the cute waiters or the one with the tacky chairs?” Zhou Mi will reply.

“Tacky chairs,” Ryeowook will reply at the same time Kyuhyun will say, “They had waiters? They had  _chairs_?” 

Then Heechul will yell at them to stop talking about food, Donghae will whine that the dressing room food doesn’t taste nearly as good anymore (it won’t stop him from eating it however), and Siwon will pat his stomach sadly, desperately wishing that his new drama did not require abs. 

The first couple of times this scenario repeats itself, Yesung doesn’t really pay attention. After the fourth time, he wonders if he’s stuck in a time loop. He contemplates that theory for awhile until they start the dialogue over  _again_ , and then he remembers that he’s not living in a science fiction universe: he just has really dumb bandmates.

It takes a bit longer for the fifth iteration of the time loop to come around, partially because Zhou Mi digs up a phone charger for Kyuhyun so he can stop grousing about it and partially because Ryeowook is chatting with one of the dancer noonas presumably about how many shoelifts he’ll need to wear onstage. But then it happens.

“Remember that new huoguo place we went to last week?” Kyuhyun asks.

Yesung can’t take it. “Ya!” he exclaims, jumping up from his seat and into Kyuhyun’s face. “You have already talked about this  _five times_  in the past  _three hours_ ,” he yells. “ _SHUT UP.”_

Kyuhyun sits back, visibly shaken. “But it was good, hyung,” he says in a small voice.

Yesung walks over to his bag and digs out a set of headphones. With a dark glare at Kyuhyun, he sits back down and plugs them in. He pretends to press play and closes his eyes.

“What’s with him?” Kyuhyun mumbles to Ryeowook.

Ryeowook shrugs and tries to pretend he’s not terrified.

*

The words “huoguo” and “hotpot” are now considered off-limits around Yesung. Kyuhyun starts using code words, but soon those get outlawed too. He and Ryeowook have to practically sneak away if they want hotpot, which is no easy feat. Mainly because if Ryeowook’s not screaming for the manager, everyone is worried something’s wrong.

Finally, Ryeowook can’t take it anymore.

“Yesungie-hyung!” he exclaims in that shrill screech. “You are going to get hotpot with us  _whether you like it or not!”_  

Yesung is about to protest, but after seeing Ryeowook’s fiery eyes, he decides he values his life too much to argue. So he lets the maknaes drag him out the door and down the street.

“I’m supposed to be on a diet,” he mumbles unhappily to himself as they’re seated at one of the tables. The waitress flicks on the burner for the soup as Kyuhyun and Ryeowook pore over the hotpot dishes available. They order dumplings and noodles and vegetables and almost every type of meat available.

“You know I’m not Changmin right?” Yesung dares to ask. Kyuhyun ignores him.

Their dishes arrive and Ryeowook gives them a brief lesson on how to cook their items. Kyuhyun informs him that he’s been to this restaurant more times than Ryeowook has and should know how to cook things by now. Ryeowook retorts that he  _still_  can’t make ramen, and Kyuhyun is about to poke him with a chopstick. Thankfully, Yesung intervenes by ‘accidentally’ dumping all of the bok choy into the soup at once, garnering Ryeowook’s reprimand.

“Oops?” he says and offers a weak smile.

*

They somehow manage to finish everything that they ordered. Well,  _Kyuhyun_  manages to finish everything that they ordered. Yesung knows he shouldn’t be surprised because it’s well,  _Kyuhyun_ , but he’d forgotten how much their maknae can eat. Yesung feels like he personally is about to burst. “If someone could roll me home, that would be preferable.”

“We  _told_  you it was good,” Ryeowook says, hanging off Yesung’s arm. Yesung is about to admit that yes, the maknaes were right, but Ryeowook continues, “You’re paying by the way. Since you’re the hyung.”

Yesung vows to never go out to eat with Ryeowook and Kyuhyun ever again.


End file.
